


мы среди книг (и мы не умеем читать);

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boyscouts, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Claustrophobia, Darkness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Survival, Teen Romance, Wilderness Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Нашивка: "Сталкер", красная кайма. Он выслеживал одного раненого библиотекаря. Ему бы хватило и чего поменьше, возможно даже просто выследить, где находится дом их скаутмастера и сделать пару фотографий того, как он спит, но это несерьёзно.А он был чертовски серьезным.
Relationships: Earl Harlan/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 3





	мы среди книг (и мы не умеем читать);

**Author's Note:**

> день 10. библиотека.
> 
> сказать особо нечего, разве что я посвящаю это своему сорвавшемуся ролплею во флаймере и сес.

В тяжёлом, затхлом воздухе непроветриваемых помещений стоял запах гари: городская библиотека была недавно сожжена вновь, и сера, пепел и пыль красили пушистые ковры, глотающие шаги, в серовато-лиловый цвет, весь в пятнах чужих следов и пятнах крови.  
Эрл поводит плечом, давя любой звук отвращения, пыльным зайчиком застрявшим в горле: библиотекари слепы, но хорошо слышат и реагируют на малейший шум, что может помешать читателям. Не зря же многие выжившие оставили на стенах библиотеки следы ладоней и плакаты, нарисованные мелками и отксеренные в одном из отделов: «В читательском зале не шуметь! Не шуметь! Нешуметьнешуметьнешуметьнешуметьнешу…»  
Он и не собирался.  
В конце концов, он пришел сюда даже не ради книг или поблеклых глянцевых журналов про разумные колонии грызунов или телепатию у молодых людей и как родители должны с этим справляться, не применяя фольгу или пытки.  
Харлан поправляет галстук нервозным движением и пристально сканирует пространство вокруг себя; делая пару широких шагов припадает к земле, словно ищейка, взявшая след, и, прищурившись, разглядывает одинокие следы ботинок в толстом слое пыли. Хочется чихнуть и он прикусывает щеку, закрывая лицо рукой.  
Если он счихнет выволоку подошв, это будет позорищем.  
Следы были свежие, неглубокие — чьи-то не шибко большие, но достаточно человеческие ноги шли быстро, не останавливаясь, достаточно уверенно и без церемоний: этот кто-то не вытер ноги на входе, не смотря на просьбы, и в тонкой паутинке следа остался красный, как кровь или томатный сок, карьерный песок; кажется, с южного района города, где ветер наносил его с каньонов и хоронил траву в алой пыли.  
Вдох поглубже, лизать он эту дрянь все же не будет. Пахнет ношеной резиной, надеждами, немного страхом и новыми шнурками. Возможно это были чьи-то верные кроссовки, с которыми и в пир, и в мир, и в добры люди, а может быть переданные от уже мертвого скаута высокие сапоги… Хорошая обувь, надежная. Эрл подтягивает шнурки на своем ботинке.  
Составленный портрет не казался чем-то угрожающим, по крайней мере по своим размерам и пока Эрл сжимал в руке охотничий нож.  
Горячий след идёт в биографическую секцию, петляя и прячась закоулками, явно скрываясь от кого-то. И все же, Эрл, сконцентрированный на держании человека, зверя, не важно, был удивлен. Кому могло понадобиться идти в секцию библиографий — там же...  
"Новенький, значит", рассеянно думает Харлан, крадучись по оставленной дорожке из грязи и песка, на манер мелкого хищника. Дорога длится бесконечно, в звенящий тишине – и каждый его мускул напрягается, когда между высокими полками мелькает чья-то макушка.  
Белая или ему примелькалось?  
…Скаутмастер Ноэль ненавидел костры, щурил на них свои паучьи глаза, закрывался руками, покрытыми жёсткими волосками, но в перерывах между воем и шипением он часто рассказывал истории о призраках, спектрах и полтергейстах. О их кровожадности, симпатичных лицах, мертвых глазах. О том, какие красивые у них руки, с тонкими пальцами, которые только того и ждет как обвиться вокруг твоей шеи, чтобы высосать из себя всю душу холодным дыханием...  
Эрл сжимает нож крепче, подползает ближе, едва высовывается из-за книжной полки, скрывающей его силуэт бесконечными рядами книг и тихо сипит в темноту:  
— Если ты ищешь биографии, то их тут не будет, тут только Хант. — Затем он молчит, и уверенно прибавляет. — Если ты призрак, то тебе пиздец.  
— Это тебе пиздец, если я призрак, — почти обиженно отзывается белая макушка. Ее владелец поднимается с колен и поправляет очки, усиленно озираясь по сторонам. — Но я не призрак. По крайней мере, я не заметил, как я умер, что делает меня очень дружелюбным?

— Что ты здесь забыл?  
— А ты?  
— Я спросил первым, а ты безоружен.  
— У меня есть моя харизма!  
Эрл очень скептично разглядывает обладателя этой самой харизмы и хмыкает: широкая, слегка растянутая майка, на которую накинута расстегнутая рубашка, на которую накинута немножко замявшаяся бойскаутская лента. Взъерошенные волосы, тонкие брови, длинные ресницы и тонкие, изогнутые в самодовольно-неловкой улыбке губы – Эрл смотрит на них чуть дольше положенного, уверяя себя, что это для того чтобы определить, нет ли под ними клыков.  
Все так же бесшумно Харлан подходит ближе, черным силуэтом мелькая между высокими, забитыми до краев полками, взвешивая каждый свой шаг, и затем ловким движением прячет нож на поясе. Этот нож уже спасал ему жизнь раз, два, много – подарок сестры, что отдала его сразу же, как только пришло письмо; глаза у нее блестели то ли от лопнувших сосудов, то ли от слез.  
Этот паренек улыбается ему, обнажая очаровательные брекеты, и можно сказать, улыбка этого бойскаута обезоруживает. Буквально. Не нервничай Эрл так сильно, он бы отругал себя за такой дурацкий каламбур, но он слишком занят собственным напряжением и прислушиванием к чужим шагам.  
— И что еще у тебя есть, кроме харизмы?  
— Ну… Злаковые батончики.  
Харлан вопросительно поднимает бровь в немом вопросе, и бровь его поднимается выше и выше с каждым словом, что говорит этот парень.  
— Они же очень легкие и не имеют запаха. Но тут-то особо некому чувствовать запахи… Я всего на полдня, но мне кажется, что я потерял счет времени и потерялся в принципе. С другой стороны, дверь же должна находиться где-то в пространстве? И всегда можно спросить. Я был бы не против спросить кого-нибудь, но я не видел ни одного живого человека за последние несколько часов. – Он набирает воздуха в легкие, а Эрл промаргивается, понимая, что заворожен тем, как легко журчит и движется чужая речь. Он тоже давно не видел людей и это чувствовалось. – Ты – первый, кого я заметил, вернее кто заметил меня, …?  
— Бойскаут Харлан, отряд 8-7-4, направление охотящегося. Вот так надо представляться, если по-взрослому. — Он вздыхает, выходя из своего укрытия и щуря налитые кровью то ли от усталости, то ли от одной из нашивок, глаза, продолжает куда менее уверенным тоном. — Но, если по-честному, я куда больше устал и ещё я — Эрл.  
— Эрл Харлан! — Его имя звучит приятно на чужих губах, и он не может не улыбнуться. — Мне нравится твое имя. Оно звучит красиво, а главное — подходяще. Я могу называть тебя Эрл Харлан?  
— Просто Эрл.  
— Но ты ведь совсем не простой. У тебя столько нашивок! — Восторженно заключает незнакомый мальчик, жадно рассматривая яркую вышивку. — У меня только пара. А еще у меня тоже есть имя, забыл представиться.  
— Было бы мило с твоей стороны. Мне же надо знать, кому…  
— Сесил Палмер, можно же неофициально? Но тебе можно называть меня Сесил, или Сес, потому что я решил так и потому что о, посмотри на себя, Эрл Харлан. Тебе можно называть меня как угодно!  
Эрл надеется, что в сумраке зашторенных окон его уши краснеют не слишком заметно. Он не был готов к этому явлению под названием Сесил Палмер в той же степени, в какой сам Сесил не был готов к явлению под названием «библиотека».  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я получаю нашивку «Локальный Историк». Вообще, я хотел взяться за «Диктора», но у меня нет уверенности…  
— У тебя красивый голос.  
— Ты так считаешь?  
— Я считаю, что библиотека тебя сожрет, Сесил.  
Они смотрят друг на друга: красные глаза невыспавшегося, одичалого бойскаута и почти белые, словно утро в пустыне, глаза аутсайдера. Харлан чувствует, что проваливается в них, как негнущиеся ноги исследователя Северного Полюса в снег, и резко выдает:  
— Я разбил лагерь в отделе нон-фикшена. Ты умеешь лазать по шкафам? Если нет, то я подсажу.  
— Эрл?  
— Если что, это не вопрос.  
Высокие, бесконечно высокие полки скрывают их так же надежно, как высокая трава скрывает маленьких грызунов от коршунов, крылатых грызунов чуть больше, что наполняют воздух запахом трупной вони и крови или вертолетов (иногда Эрл махал им рукой; у каждого в городе была своя работа, почему бы не сделать ее чуть менее занудной?). И он расслабляется, впервые за сегодняшнее утро, и затекшие плечи перестают гудеть, как натянутые провода.  
Сесил смущенно прикусывает щеку, забавно хмурится и, поправляя очки вновь, интересуется:  
— И все же, можно вопрос?  
— Валяй.  
— Почему?  
И правда, почему? «Потому что ты милый и у меня не поднимается рука тебя бросить?»  
Нет.  
«Потому что мой родительский инстинкт несоразмерен моему телу и это теперь твоя проблема?»  
Нет, древние боги.  
«Потому что твое имя красивое, словно лиловый цвет или яркие звезды и огни над торговым центром, что проплывают мимо нас?»

Он старается смотреть по сторонам, выискивая скрытую угрозу или какой-нибудь книжный корешок с умным исторически-научным названием, но не может перестать оглядываться на Сесила.  
Тот все еще ждет ответа. Проклятья.  
— Потому что бойскауты должны помогать друг другу. В конце концов, взаимопомощь это прописная в уставе штука.  
— И все?  
Харлан хмыкает. Когда Сесил прищуривается вот так, в уголках его глаз появляются милые морщинки и ему совсем не хочется лгать.  
— Не все.  
— И что стоит между тем, чтобы я узнал все-все?  
Эрл выглядывает в длинный, темный коридор, втягивает носом воздух; чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы спины и ног, словно у пауковолка, готовящегося к прыжку, он упивается тяжестью тела, приятно ноющего от беспрерывного перехода с места на место. Ночь в библиотеке будет долгой, холодной, но уже не такой одинокой…  
Рука Сесила теплая. Немного жесткая. Худая, без шрамов, и на ней красиво бы смотрелись кольца, браслеты и темные круги татуировок.  
— Я. Ты идешь со мной?


End file.
